once upon a time
by Leo Dray Thanatos
Summary: ein märchen


Es war einmal ein armer Schneider. Der hatte eine wunderschöne Tochter. Leider hatte er so wenige Aufträge, dass er weder seine Frau, noch seine Tochter ernähren konnte.

Das kränkte seinen Stolz sehr, zumal er sein Handwerk sehr gut beherrschte. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als für viele Kunden Kleider und Anzüge nähen zu können.

Da er zu wenig Geld hatte, seine Familie zu ernähren, und seine Frau infolge einer schweren Krankheit zu schwach war, um arbeiten zu können, musste sich die Tochter Eleonora eine Arbeit suchen. Sie fragte bei den Bewohnern des Dorfes, doch niemand konnte ihr eine Arbeit geben, die bezahlt wurde. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als in der Stadt nach einer ehrlichen Arbeit zu suchen. In der Stadt angekommen, ging sie von Haus zu Haus, doch niemand konnte ihr zu einer Arbeit verhelfen, die sie auch ausführen konnte, bis es dem Geschäft ihres Vaters wieder besser ging oder die Mutter wieder ganz hergestellt war, damit sie wieder arbeiten konnte.

Am Abend wollte sie gerade enttäuscht den Marktplatz überqueren und unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause gehen, bevor die Stadttore schliessen, als sie von einer älteren Dame mit Kleidern, die von grossem Reichtum zeugten, angesprochen wurde: „Du suchst nach Arbeit, nicht wahr?" – „Ja, ich suche eine Arbeit, denn wir sind arm, da das Geschäft meines Vaters nicht gut läuft und meine Mutter infolge einer Krankheit noch zu geschwächt ist, als dass sie eine Arbeit ausführen könnte. Kennen sie jemanden, bei dem ich eine Arbeit finden würde?" – „Ja, mich. Denn ich suche jemanden wie dich, der mir auf meine alten Tage Gesellschaft leistet. Aber du müsstest dann bei mir in der Burg des Vogtes wohnen, da ich nicht möchte, dass du den Weg von deinem Dorf zur Burg und am Abend wieder zurück jeden Tag und bei jeder Wetterlage auf dich nimmst. Das schadet nur deiner Gesundheit und es nützt mir nichts, wenn du krank bist. Ich bezahle dich jedoch gut und du kannst immer dann nach Hause gehen, wenn mich mein Enkel, der sehr viel und oftmals auch sehr lange nicht anwesend ist, besuchen kommt. Ist er aber nicht anwesend, fühle ich mich sehr einsam und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir in meinen einsamen Stunden Gesellschaft leisten würdest. Auch müsstest du bei einem Schneider noch eine elegante Garderobe in Auftrag geben, da du mich zu allen Anlässen, die während der Abwesenheit meines Enkels, und wenn du es wünschst, auch sonst, begleiten wirst. Die Garderobe wird natürlich von mir bezahlt und ist ein Geschenk für dich, als Dank, dass du mir alter Frau Gesellschaft leistest." – „Vielen Dank! Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Ich nehme ihr Angebot sehr gerne an. Kann ich die Garderobe bei meinem Vater in Auftrag geben? Er ist Schneider von Beruf und ein Meister in seinem Fach, verdient jedoch nicht sehr viel, da wir nicht in der Stadt wohnen und in unserem Dorf besitzt niemand so viel Geld, dass er sich bei einem Schneider elegante Kleidung schneidern lassen könnte." – „Das ist kein Problem. Im Gegensatz, das ist für mich sogar selbstverständlich. Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich heute Abend noch mit zu deinen Eltern komme, damit sie wissen, für wen du arbeitest?" – „Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Meine Eltern werden sich sicher freuen, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Der Schneider und seine Frau freuten sich über den unerwarteten Besuch und waren sehr glücklich, dass Eleonora, der sie eigentlich ein schönes Leben hatten bereiten wollen, eine so gute Arbeit finden konnte, bei der sie sich nicht einmal mit schwerer körperlicher Arbeit auseinander setzten musste.

Auf der Burg des Vogts machte Eleonora ihre Arbeit gut und die Dame war sehr zufrieden mit ihr. An einem Tag, es war ein Sonntag, kam unerwartete der Enkel auf Besuch. Eleonora, die nicht wusste, wer er war, öffnete ihm das Tor und fragte, was er wünsche. Als er sagte, er sei der Enkel ihrer Herrin, verneigte sie sich, wie es sich gehörte. Er jedoch bedeutete ihr, dass sie wieder aufstehen solle und fragte, wer sie war und was ihre Aufgabe auf der Burg sei. „Ich bin Eleonora, die Tochter des Schneiders vom Dorfe Oberberg und bin die Gesellschafterin Eurer Grossmutter. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt nichts dagegen, denn sie fühlte sich sehr einsam, wenn Ihr nicht anwesend seid." – „Ich habe überhaupt nichts dagegen. Ich bin sogar froh, wenn jemand, der so freundlich und noch dazu so hübsch ist wie du, meiner alten Grossmutter in ihrer Einsamkeit auf dieser Burg Gesellschaft leistet! Das ist sehr freundlich von dir." – „Vielen Dank. Ist es Euch recht, wenn ich Euch nun zu Eurer Grossmutter führe? Zurzeit ruht sie sich gerade im Garten ein wenig aus und ich las ihr gerade aus einem Buch vor, als Ihr gekommen seid. Sie fühlte sich gerade ein bisschen schwach, weshalb sie mich schickte, Euch willkommen zu heissen." – „Meine Grossmutter fühlt sich schwach? Das habe ich bei ihr noch nie erlebt! Ist das öfters so?" – „Ja, in den letzten vier Wochen kam es sehr oft vor, dass Ihre Grossmutter sich schwach fühlte. Ich wollte schon mehrere Male den Arzt rufen, doch sie ist dagegen und gegen ihren Willen darf ich nicht handeln, denn als ihre Gesellschafterin muss ich ihr gehorchen. Aber vielleicht erreicht Ihr es, dass sie den Arzt ruft, denn auf Euch wird sie wohl hören." – „Ich werde mal schauen, was sich einrichten lässt. Aber jetzt führe mich bitte zuerst einmal zu ihr, damit ich mich mit eigenen Augen von ihrem Gesundheitszustand überzeugen kann."

Eleonora führte den Vogt, Friedrich, zu ihrer Herrin in den Garten. Er schaute sich seine Grossmutter an, die ihn zwar erfreut, aber doch sehr schwach, begrüsste. Der Vogt wandte sich zu Eleonora um und schickte sie zum besten Arzt in der Stadt, mit der Botschaft, er solle so schnell wie möglich kommen, denn seiner Grossmutter ginge es überhaupt nicht gut.

Eleonora beeilte sich und erschien eine halbe Stunde zusammen mit dem Arzt wieder in der Burg. Der Vogt hatte seine Grossmutter mittlerweile in ihr Schlafgemach gebracht. Dort wurde sie von dem Arzt untersucht. Dieser bat nach der Untersuchung den Vogt nach draussen, nachdem er Eleonora angewiesen hatte, der Grossmutter des Vogts kalte Umschläge zu machen, um das Fieber, das auch noch eingetreten war, so gut wie möglich zu bekämpfen.

Draussen informierte der Arzt den Vogt, dass dessen Grossmutter nicht mehr als noch etwa einen Monat zu leben habe. Betroffen über diese Hiobsbotschaft entliess der Vogt den Arzt und rief Eleonora herbei, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass ihre Herrin in spätestens einem Monat nicht mehr unter ihnen weilen würde. „Aber was soll ich dann machen? Meine Eltern brauchen das Geld, welches ich verdiene, zum Leben und müssten ohne meine Unterstützung wieder am Hungertuch nagen." – „Nun mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn meine Grossmutter gestorben ist, werde ich für dich eine andere, ebenso einträgliche Arbeit besorgen, das verspreche ich dir! Aber ich habe noch eine Bitte: Bitte erzähl meiner Grossmutter nichts über das, was ich dir eben über ihren Gesundheitszustand gesagt habe. Ich möchte es ihr selbst sagen, für den Fall, dass sie es nicht selber schon gemerkt hat." – „Vielen Dank, dass Ihr Euch um mich kümmern werdet und mir eine Arbeit beschafft, wenn ich diese Stelle nicht mehr ausführen kann. Eurer Bitte komme ich selbstverständlich nach. Ich erzähle Eurer Grossmutter nichts über ihren Zustand und wenn sie fragen sollte, erkläre ich ihr, dass sie sich mit ihren Fragen bezüglich diesen Themas an Euch wenden soll." – „Das geht so in Ordnung. Danke für dein Verständnis. Ich weiss zwar, dass es nicht zu deiner Arbeit als Gesellschafterin gehört, aber ich fände es sehr freundlich von dir, wenn du meine Grossmutter auch pflegen könntest, wenn sie ihrer Pflege bedarf. Ist das möglich?" – „Das ist überhaupt kein Problem für mich. Im Gegenteil, es ist eine Ehre, denn Eure Grossmutter ist mir in der Zeit, in der ich ihr Gesellschaft leisten durfte, die Grossmutter geworden, die ich nie gehabt habe, da meine beiden Grossmütter noch vor meiner Geburt gestorben ist."

Im darauf folgenden Monat pflegte Eleonora ihre Herrin mit einer Hingabe, die der Vogt noch nie gesehen hatte. Auch er verweilte den ganzen Monat entgegen seiner Gewohnheit auf der Burg, damit er anwesend war, wenn seine Grossmutter ihren Lebensatem aushaucht, und auch, damit er sein Versprechen Eleonora gegenüber einlösen konnte.

Und dann traf der Tag ein, der schon seit über einem Monat tagtäglich erwartet wurde. Die vögtliche Grossmutter tat ihren letzten Atemzug. Am Morgen rief Eleonora panisch nach dem Vogt, als sie den Zustand ihrer Patientin erblickte. Als der Vogt im Schlafgemach eintraf, sprach sie ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie ihr Leben aushauchte. Sie sprach: „Mein lieber Friedrich, bitte sorge nach meinem Tod für Eleonora, denn sie war mir in der Zeit, in der ich sie hier bei mir auf der Burg hatte, die Tochter und Enkelin geworden, die ich mir immer gewünscht habe und nie bekam." – „Ich werde gut für sie sorgen. Das verspreche ich dir. Ihre Zukunft soll gesichert sein und auch ihren Eltern soll es gut gehen. Sie alle sollen nie mehr solche schlechten Zeiten erleben, wie sie es taten, bevor du Eleonora als deine Gesellschafterin auf diese Burg geholt hast. Ich will ihr lehren, diese Burg zu verwalten, wenn ich nicht da bin, und ihr Vater soll von nun an alle Kleidungsstücke, die hier gebraucht werden, herstellen." Bei diesen Worten lächelte die Sterbende glücklich und schloss ihre Augen. Einen Augenblick später war sie tot.

Die Beerdigung fand am nächsten Tag statt. Die alte Vogtin wurde neben ihrem Mann, ihrem Sohn und ihrer Schwiegertochter auf dem Friedhof der Burg bestattet.

In den darauf folgenden Wochen wies der Vogt Eleonora in die Künste der Buchführung und Verwaltung der Ländereien der Burg ein. Als der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem Eleonora die Buchführung und Verwaltung fehlerfrei beherrschte und eine Woche, bevor der Vogt abreisen musste, um seinen Geschäften ausserhalb der Stadt nachzugehen, fragte er Eleonora, ob sie kurz mit ihm in den Rosengarten kommen kann. Er müsse ihr etwas sagen. Verwundert darüber, dass der Vogt, der sonst nur befahl, sie um etwas bat, ging sie, nach dem sie ihre Schriebfeder zur Seite gelegt hatte, hinaus in den Rosengarten. Dort fragte sie der Vogt, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle. Als sie glücklich mit ‚ja' antwortete, brach er eine Rose ab und gab sie ihr. Zwei Tage später gaben sie sich vor den Bediensteten der Burg, den Bekannten des Vogts, den Bewohnern Oberbergs, die Eleonora nahe standen und ihren vor Glück strahlenden Eltern das Jawort.

Der Vogt reiste in seinen Ländereien umher, wenn es erforderlich war. In dieser Zeit verwahrte Eleonora die Besitztümer des Paares und beschäftigte sich nach einiger Zeit auch mit den beiden Kindern, einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, Zwillingen.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind..., dann leben sie noch heute!


End file.
